


Piroshky

by yuto_da



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Magic AU, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: In which Yuri is an Ice Fairy and Otabek is a Fire Knight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea comes from a post by sapphiresoulmate, the ending might be a bit sucky and the plot may change in the middle but tell me what you think

Yuri had fallen for probably the worst kind of person. It wasn’t that the person was a horrible person with a terrible personality, no, it was somehow even worse. The person he had fallen for was a Fire Knight; the one type of magical being that could completely cancel out an Ice Fairy, which was what he was.

He had first being intrigued by the Fire Knight when he was casually skating on ice that he created when the Fire Knight stopped in his tracks and turned to watch him skate. Yuri knew he was the best ice skater in his country- excluding the genius Victor Nikiforov- and loved showing his skills off. He hadn’t been aware of the Fire Knight watching him till he neared the end of his dance. He did a marvelous spin and jump and landed beautifully on the ice, turning to find the Fire Knight watching him intensely.

Though everyone knew Yuri Plisetsky was an amazing skater- good enough to rival the genius Victor Nikiforov- they also knew of his not so pleasing personality. Yuri furrowed his brows in confusion; the other male was watching him as though he knew the blonde male from somewhere. Yuri skated a bit closer to where the dark haired male stood and lifted his mouth up in a sneer, twisting his face into an expression that usually chased away everyone that he didn’t want to talk to.

He thought it hadn’t worked when the Fire Knight turned on his heel and resumed walking away from the blonde. Yuri thought it was weird what had just  happened but pushed it aside when he saw Victor and his lover walking towards him. Yuri waited for them to reach to where he was; he turned to the older male and challenged him to a skate-off.

They skated back and forth on the ice as Victor’s lover –Yuuri, the blonde reminded himself in his mind- watched them excitedly cheering for his boyfriend when the silver haired male won. They skated back to where Yuuri was, with Victor sitting beside the darker haired male and pressing small kisses into Yuuri’s neck making him giggle. Yuri found it extremely gross.

Yuri bid the couple goodbye, saying over his shoulder as he flew away that the next time he would definitely beat Victor and surpass him in skating. Yuri flew back to his house and entered inside. He called out for his grandfather only to hear a response coming from the kitchen. He walked to the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching his grandpa make his favorite dish, the aroma permitting the air making Yuri’s stomach growl in hunger.

His grandpa beckoned him over with his gloved hand and gave the blonde a freshly cooked piroshky. Yuri bit into the piroshky and moaned in delight, his grandpa’s piroshkies never disappointed in taste. He devoured the dish and eyed the other piroshkies in a tray close to his grandpa. He wanted another one but knew his grandpa wouldn’t let him have another one till he had eaten proper food.

Sighing, Yuri walked away from the tempting piroshkies and to the fridge and opened it. He searched for something to eat and settled for a simple French toast. He made his French toast and sat on the kitchen counter watching his grandfather make piroshkies with a smile on his face that warmed Yuri’s heart. Nothing made him happier than seeing his favorite person in the world happy.

He finished his French toast and placed the dirty dishes in the sink before saying to his grandfather that he was going upstairs to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and walked to his bed before sitting down on it. His mind replayed the strange person that watched him skate on loop, Yuri had that nagging feeling that he had seen the fire Knight before but simply couldn’t remember where.

Yuri ignored the thought and pushed it aside, standing up and exiting his room, he told his grandfather that he was going for a walk and that he’d be back soon. He closed the front door and began walking away from the park with no clue as to where he was going. He had gotten bored and began playing with his Ice Magic when he sensed someone watching him. Looking up, he found the Fire Knight standing not too far away from where he was, watching him with his head cocked to the side.

Yuri thought why not approach the strange male and ask what his problem was and he did. He walked over to the dark haired male and asked in a rude tone-though for Yuri it was his usual tone.

“Why were you watching me?”

The Fire Knight didn’t say anything and just stared at Yuri who found it kind of cute if not a little creepy.

“Do I know you from somewhere?”

Once more, the Fire Knight failed to respond. Yuri was getting irritated by the darker haired males’ silence. He was about to say something when the Fire Knight finally said something.

“You don’t remember me, Yura?”

Hearing the name ‘Yura’ made something in Yuri’s mind click. Memories flashed through his brain, each memory clearer than the previous one and with each memory, the name ‘Yura’ kept on being called out. Yuri looked at the Fire Knight in shock; he finally remembered where he had seen the dark haired male.

“Otabek?” Yuri asked cautiously. He knew it was him but wanted to confirm before doing anything rash.

Otabek half-smiled and said, “It’s been a while, Yura.”

Yuri couldn’t believe it. His only friend from back when he was a child -living with his parents far away from where he lives now- was in front of him. Otabek had been the only one who could stand Yuri’s harsh personality when they were children playing in the snow that his magical mother created. The other children cried whenever Yuri sneered at them or laughed at them when they fell.

Yuri surprised himself and Otabek by jumping on the taller male and wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs tight around his waist, burying his face into the Fire Knight’s neck. Otabek’s arms automatically rose and held the blonde by the waist, easily securing him to his body.

Otabek thought that he felt something cold and wet touch his neck slightly but the thought disappeared when Yuri flushed a bright red and began squirming in Otabek’s arms. Otabek released his hold on the younger male’s waist and laughed slightly when he saw how red the blonde’s face had turned.

Otabek would never say it out loud but he found a blushing Yuri to be the most adorable thing in the world.

Yuri’s cheeks were still pink as he asked the older male, “I thought you left Russia to go back to Kazakhstan. Why are you suddenly in Japan?”

A smile graced Otabek’s lips that made Yuri’s fading blush return full-force. “I wanted to see you, so I came back.”

Hearing those words come out of Otabek’s mouth made Yuri flush impossibly harder up to his ears and made his heart beat faster in his chest. When they were children, many people called Yuri an exceptionally beautiful boy and he had believed them. People had said Otabek was adorable with his black hair and short thick eyebrows with wide brown almost black eyes. Yuri had thought the same thing but never told the older male, however, when Otabek came to tell him that he was leaving him and going back to Kazakhstan, he had been crushed. His only friend was leaving him and Yuri had gotten used to Otabek’s presence by his side, be it playing in the snow or going to school together, Otabek was always there. Yuri had played it cool and detached, saying that he wouldn’t miss the older male even though hours after Otabek had boarded his plane and flew back to Kazakhstan, he had been curled into a ball and had cried as silently as he could as though not to wake his parents.

But seeing Otabek, years after he left looking extremely handsome with his undercut hairstyle and coal black eyes with a lean body made Yuri think that Otabek was no longer the adorable boy he knew and more of a tall, handsome man.

“How did you know I was in Japan?”

Otabek half-shrugged, “I asked Victor and he told me you were in Japan.”

Part of Yuri wondered how Victor and Otabek knew each other but he pushed that aside. Victor knew a large number of people; he should have guessed that he would know Otabek.

“Let’s go somewhere where we can talk more privately.” Otabek suggested, holding his hand out for Yuri to take just like he did back when they were children and Yuri did as he always did when it came to Otabek, he took his hand and they walked to a restaurant with soothing music and great food.

They sat in the restaurant talking for hours about everything and anything, stopping when Yuri’s phone began ringing in his pocket. Yuri removed his phone and answered the call from his grandfather who asked where he was. He assured his grandfather that he was on the way home and not to be worried and that he’ll be there soon. Yuri hung up the phone, turning to Otabek with a rare small smile on his lips.

“I have to go home. My grandfather is getting worried on where I am.”

Otabek nodded his head and removed his wallet and placed the right amount of money on the table before standing up and offering his hand to Yuri who also stood up and took the offered hand, blushing when Otabek intertwined their fingers and exited the restaurant walking back to Yuri’s home.

They stopped at Yuri’s door with Yuri standing on one of the steps of the stairs, towering slightly over Otabek. Otabek stared at the blonde in silence before reaching up and giving Yuri a kiss on the nose making Yuri blink twice in confusion, he had been expecting a kiss on the cheek or lips but not the nose.

“I’ll see you later, Yura.” Otabek moved back from Yuri and smiled at him before turning and walking away from the stunned blonde.

Yuri entered the house and after apologizing to his grandfather for making him worry, he went up to his room and closed the door. Yuri stood with his back against the door, his hand touching the spot where Otabek’s soft lips had connected with his nose. He blushed heavily, his cheeks, neck and ears turning a bright red. He went to bed with his cheeks tinged a slight pink and his heart beating faster than normal in his chest.

A few weeks passed with Yuri going out with Otabek almost every day. Victor teased him about his new boyfriend saying that they were practically inseparable. Yuri denied it but the pink color on his cheeks and ears spoke a different story.

The more time he spent around the older male, the more he felt something for him. They had a number of things in common and Yuri had never in his fifteen years of life met someone who enjoyed his wild taste in fashion. But Otabek did. Otabek enjoyed spending time with him, he enjoyed his harsh personality, and he said it was a breath of fresh air from all the fake kindness and politeness. Otabek enjoyed watching the blonde skate on ice, it took his breath away watching the elegant, graceful blonde glide over the ice, turning and doing jumps that should be impossible on the ice so effortlessly. And Yuri didn’t know how he felt about that.

In truth, he knew but didn’t want to acknowledge it because acknowledging it would lead to accepting his feeling which would lead to wanting more with the dark haired male and Yuri didn’t know how he felt about that. In addition, Yuri was an Ice fairy and Otabek was a Fire Knight, while they could reign in their magical abilities so that they don’t cancel each other out, a relationship between the two species was extremely rare due to the Fire species being able to burn the Ice fairies when they lost control of their power.

On the chance that he did want to be something more than a friend to Otabek, he wasn’t sure he was ready to risk his life to be with the older male. That thought changed entirely when he and Otabek had gone out to where Yuri frequently goes to skate. It had been as any other day when they had gone there but this time as Otabek watched Yuri finish skating and begin gliding slowly to where he was, Otabek grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled him to his chest and whispered in his ear.

“I love you.”

Yuri froze in Otabek’s arms; he had been expecting a comment on how perfect his form was but not a confession.

“What?” Yuri managed to say. He had the sudden urge to run away from his skating place, from Otabek, from everything that reminded him of the older male but held strong.

Otabek released the blonde, holding him by the arm before his hand slowly slid down to hold the younger males’ hand and intertwine their fingers. He repeated his words while looking Yuri directly in the eye.

“I am in love with you, Yuri.”

It was at that moment that Yuri knew he was willing to risk it. He was willing to risk his life to be with Otabek, someone who finally understood him and loved him for who he was. He tried opening his mouth to respond but couldn’t manage to form any words. He tried multiple times but all that happened was that tears formed in his eyes and began dripping onto his cheeks. He asked himself why he was crying. There was nothing to be sad about, he should be happy that the man he was in love with loved him as well. He opened his mouth to try again when instead of words coming out; his lips were covered by Otabek’s lips.

Otabek kissed him slowly, oh so very slowly and gently that Yuri felt like crying even harder. Otabek coaxed Yuri’s tongue with his own and their tongues danced gracefully in Yuri’s mouth, the same way Yuri danced on the ice. They broke apart when the need for air became dire and Otabek leaned forward and bumped his forehead on Yuri’s gently.

“I love you too.”

When Yuri said that, he immediately wished he had said it sooner due to the reaction it had on Otabek. The older male cheeks flushed brightly and his eyes shined brightly with unshed tears as his lips pulled back so wide they revealed his straight white teeth in a wide grin that became a loud laugh as he lifted Yuri by the waist and spun him around, the blonde laughing as well but hitting the older male’s chest telling him to put him back on the ground. Otabek looked so happy by Yuri’s words that Yuri wanted to repeat them again and again. And he did and with every ‘I love you’ that he said, he could feel deep inside himself that he truly mean the words.

 

 


End file.
